


Midnight Dreaming

by icashedin



Series: Ambrollins One Shots [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, OTP Feels, Past Relationship(s), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman drags Seth to a New Year's Eve party.<br/>Seth meets Roman's friend, Dean, and is a brat.<br/>But Dean isn't all that nice himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this a bit earlier but life.  
> Here's a New Year's Ambrollins fluff.  
> This one is for Ally. (:
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

Murky dishwater splashes up on Seth’s shirt. His nose crinkles in disgust. He knows he should have cleaned the apartment sooner, but here he is. His dark brown hair is swept back into a low hanging bun. Small beads of sweat trickle down his forehead and neck. The counter tops are not visible, they are buried under a sea of trash. The living room is full of torn open boxes and shredded wrapping paper. The Christmas tree shedding pine needles onto the carpet. Seth goes back to scrubbing the leftovers clinging to the porcelain's ridged edges. 

“Seth?”  
A deep voice fills the lemon-fresh apartment.   
“You’re back early,” Seth responses out of breath.   
The voice comes from a classic tall, dark, and handsome-type with business casual on.   
“They let us out early. Good news, that guy I share a work-space with, he let me in on a New Year’s Eve party. We should go. You haven’t been out since...”  
“Yeah, I know Rome since Kevin. His name isn’t cursed. Look, I’m clean and so is the place.”   
Seth smiles at his roommate, Roman, and gestures toward the living room and kitchen.   
“So, you’ll go out with me tonight?”  
“Sure, sure. Let’s go out, but only tonight,” Seth mutters.   
Roman gives Seth a reassuring clap on the back and both of them head to their rooms to get ready.

***

Flashing seizure-inducing lights and pounding house music, a typical party. Seth wonders if this is the type of place he should be. He takes a slow steady sip of the drink Roman brought him. Roman went off in search of that co-worker person. Seth finishes his drink. He wants to drown the uncomfortable feeling. The last time he went anywhere like this he was with Kevin. Sometimes Seth fears he will end up being nothing more than Roman's roommate, forever.

“Seth?”  
Seth is shaken from his treacherous thoughts and sees Roman with this rugged man. At once, the blood flow to his brain is disconnected.  
“And who are you.” Seth snaps.  
“Dean. Wow, you make an impression.”   
Seth scrunches up his face, trying to hide his flaming-red cheeks.   
Roman puts a hand on Seth’s shoulder, hoping to settle the tension.  
“Hey! Ha, you two! This here is Seth. Seth’s funny, I told ya? And yeah, this is my co-worker, Dean.”   
Seth scoots closer to Roman, a nasty stare directed at Dean.  
“Yeah, oh. Dean. Cool.” Seth utters.   
Dean, with an amused expression, gulps down his drink and turns towards Roman.   
“I’m going to get a drink. Wanna come with me Ro?”  
“Uh, sure. Want another Seth?” Roman shrugs.  
Seth shakes his head as he inches away from both of them.

Watching the two walk away, Seth notices Dean move closer to Roman. His skin prickles at the sight. This 'Dean' should not be into _his_ Roman. Seth storms off. He has a sudden urge to dance. His mind begins to drift. That first studio, the flyer that Seth found, so many years ago. They connected right away, his best friend. He sees Kevin, all the tears, the fights. Roman held him every night after Kevin left. One night, Roman didn't let go and he whispered he wouldn't if that's what Seth wanted. Seth sinks further into the skull-crushing bass of the music. He sways by himself and the images in his mind shift. His pulse quickens, a need spreads through him. This isn’t about the past. This is about getting out there. Pulling off that leather jacket. Running his hands through that fluffy auburn hair. Blue eyes piercing into his soul. Large hands all over his body, stroking his... Seth’s eyes fling open. Embarrassed and overheated, he searches for the bar to grab a drink.

“I don’t know where he went,” Roman says while balancing two drinks and his phone.   
Dean rolls his eyes, “Stomping around? who cares...”   
“I brought him so you two could meet,” Roman sighs.   
Dean finishes his drink and laughs.   
“He’s a damn princess,” Dean says with a flip of his hand.   
Roman slaps his hand with a shush causing Dean to stumble. Roman grabs Dean to keep him steady.  
"You know what, have fun being together then! I’m leaving Rome. Thanks for inviting me!” Seth cries from out of nowhere.   
Roman and Dean catch a glimpse of Seth running off.   
“Princess,” Dean repeats.  
“No, he's sensitive. Told you he was looking at _you_. Better go catch him.”   
Roman lets go of Dean and gives him a wink..   
“He’s too pretty for his own damn good,” Dean complains as he runs off in the same direction as Seth.

  
Muttering under his breath, Seth sighs again as his phone refuses to load the app he needs to get a ride. Tempted to throw his phone against the sidewalk, he shoves it into the pocket of his jeans.

“If I just had a jacket, I would walk home,” Seth mutters to himself self-righteously.   
“I’d love to see that princess.”   
Seth gasps and flips around to see Dean standing there with a smirk on his face.  
“W--what do you want?” Seth says through chattering teeth.   
“Any plans for midnight?”   
“Freezing to death,” Seth whines.  
Dean laughs as he drapes his jacket over Seth. He wraps an arm around Seth, bringing them face to face.   
“I thought you liked Roman,” Seth admits.  
“Am I inside with him?”  
Seth shakes his head. His heart is thrashing in his chest as he stares at Dean.   
“It’s almost midnight,” Seth whispers.   
Dean leans in, their lips on the verge of touching.  
“…Three, two, one, kiss me Seth.”


End file.
